


Face your demons

by LenaLawlipop



Series: Klavier Needs a Hug [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Boggart, F/M, Klavier needs a hug, Klema, klavier ema, set after Kristoph's shit is discovered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DADA exams aren't supposed to be particularly difficult, but when Klavier faces his Defense Against the Dark Arts exam, and he's alone against a boggart, what form will the creature take to face him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face your demons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney, nor Harry Potter.

"Let's get this over with, _ja?_ "

Klavier Gavin knew he was prepared. He knew he could pass this exam. This was going to be a piece of cake. He'd seen his classmates come out of the examination room white as ghosts, shivering, but most of them reassured them that it wasn't too bad. They had practiced it on classes, they said. The examiners smiled warmly, and one of them moved their wand. It was a simple opening charm, and Klavier saw the door of an old wardrobe start moving. He faced it, wand in hand, ready. He took a deep breath, but a sudden chuckle made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Oh, sheesh, it's been a while! That was dark as hell, Klavier! Get it? Hell? Where you sent me last time we met?" a mirthless laughter filled the room and the examiners looked at the teen anxiously. Kristoph Gavin was only a boggart, but knowing the history of the Gavin brothers, it wouldn't be a surprise if it became too much for the younger boy.

Klavier was shivering so badly he could barely keep his wand still. In fact, he was frozen in place, the only thing revealing his thoughts being his terrified face and trembling fingers. He could feel his pulse quickening, his mind racing and suddenly going blank in terror. 

" _B-bruder?!_ " with a smile, the boggart started to walk up to him, and only when it was close enough to stare into its eyes, only then did Klavier notice.

He didn't have Apollo's perceptive skills, but he didn't need them, not with his brother. Not even a boggart could imitate the amount of disdain that he'd had in his eyes when looking at the younger boy. Klavier took a deep breath.This was fake. This was fake. Thiswasfakefakefake!

" _Riddikulus!_ "

The charm worked, he could feel it in his hands, in his wand, in his very being, but when he opened his eyes, Kristoph was still there, smiling softly. A smile that had taken years for Klavier to realize, was not of fraternal love, but of lies, and contempt. He gasped, and shook his wand once more.

" _Riddikulus! Riddikulus!_ " the frame of the boggart merely shivered before forming back into Kristoph's  
" _Was, Klavier?_ Don't tell me you can't perform a simple spell." _'I am disappointed in you'_ were the words left hanging in the air. Klavier scoffed.  
" _Ach_ , okay. I got this. I got this!" he shook his head, he couldn't believe he was talking to a boggart. Think of something funny... Herr Forehead! He was funny " _Riddikulus!_ "  
"You _wound me_. Except not." Kristoph shook his head "That idiot? He's not funny enough. Try harder, Klavier"  
"Oh, shut your pie hole..." he managed to mutter under his breath. The whole situation was becoming ridiculous...  
"What about that _Fräulein_ , though?" Klavier felt a shiver run through him.  
" _W-wer?_ "  
"Oh, you know. _Fräulein Skye_. You can't lie to me, kid."

The room was suddenly quite cold, and by the time Klavier realized, it was starting to fade from his view. Kristoph was now close enough that he could nearly touch him, and, being familiar with his presence, Klavier only remembered what a boggart could do a second too late.

"Ema" Kristoph sang, mockingly "Isn't that a cute name, huh? But it doesn't matter, now... You won't ever see her again, ahahah!" turning Klavier around, Kristoph suddenly disappeared in a loud 'crack', before something else appeared in front of Klavier. Regaining his senses at the loud sound, he pointed his shaky hands at the new object, but it wasn't moving. It was just a coffin.  
"Now, that was a mistake" he mused under his breath, humorlessly "Ema wouldn't die to your hands even if your masterplans worked. She's too stubborn for someone like you. _Riddikulus!_ "

A loud crack, and a bunch of smoke, and this time, a broken vase appeared. Klavier felt like he was going to throw up, but he repeated the spell. Object after object, significant things that had made Kristoph angry at him kept flashing before his eyes. A twisted guitar, result of one of their fights. The expensive glass of liquor that Klavier had refused to let his brother drink, because he had to drive later. The first love letter Klavier ever received at school. The grades from the first time Klavier failed a subject at Hogwarts. The broken wand he still had at home, a reminder of when he himself broke his brother's wand after he was sent to Azkaban. Klavier somehow, he may never know how exactly, managed to keep flashing charms at all the objects, but it all ended when a simple piece of paper appeared in front of all of them. His breath got caught in his throat, and he raised his wand, but he was unable to even think of anything funny anymore. 

A figure stepped in front of them then, pushing Klavier back and making him fall to the floor. Spiky head, firm pose, the man extended his arm, in his characteristic way of holding his wand like he was pointing at someone, and very clearly and steadily, claimed:

"The exam is over. Someone give Mr. Gavin a piece of chocolate and let him rest until tomorrow! _Riddikulus!_ "

The paper, which hadn't changed, not even while facing Professor Wright, disappeared in a puff of black smoke, and flew back into the wardrobe it had been in originally. Klavier finally started to feel like he was alive again, and when he looked up, Professor Wright smiled at him warmly.

"You've done a fantastic job, Klavier" he assured him "The facts surrounding your case will definitely be taken into account. I'm sorry you had to go through that"  
"P-professor..."  
"Get some rest, yes? I'm certain Professor Skye will gladly help you get to the infirmary" Klavier, even after the whole ordeal, felt his face redden slightly, but Lana Skye, older sister of Ema Skye, merely grinned slightly before helping him to his feet.  
"I'm sorry too, sir" Klavier added. Wright seemed surprised.  
"Duly noted" there was a hint of amusement in his face, and Klavier smiled feebly as well "Don't blame yourself for what your brother did, Klavier. Remember what I've taught you. You must see above and through the mist of lies, of fear, of guilt... Reach for the truth, for that is the one thing not even the strongest charm can mask" Klavier merely nodded, and walked along Professor Skye to the exit. The next student waited patiently, and Klavier made sure to smile confidently for him, and give him a thumbs up. It seemed to calm him down, and Klavier quickly walked away. He got a few weird looks for being with Skye, but no one commented anything. Lana guided him through a few corridors until they found another student. Klavier felt his face start to burn.  
"Ema" Lana called, and the teen turned around, a quick smile on her face vanishing as she saw them.  
"What happened to you?" Klavier grimaced.  
" _Ach, danke_ , Professor Skye, I needed to be scolded today" the older sister laughed merrily.  
"Ema, will you be so kind as to take him to the infirmary?" she nodded, frowning.  
"Sure, sis."  
"He just had a hard time, go easy on him" she added, and Klavier scoffed.  
"I'm fine!"  
"You've been better" Ema noted, pulling on his arm "You look like you came back from the dead, fop"  
" _Ach_ , that's awfully nice of you" he muttered, and the girl merely giggled.  
"Well, tell me!"  
"Alright, alright, infirmary first" Lana interrupted, pushing them a little bit. Ema nodded again, and so the older woman left them alone. Klavier gently took Ema's hand and pulled it away from his cloak.  
"Defense against the dark arts will be a boggart" he confided. Ema's eyes went wide. "Be readier than I was." the girl nodded, walking along Klavier to the infirmary.  
"Are you alright?" he nodded  
"I just need a piece of chocolate and rest, according to Wright"  
"He is a good teacher" Ema's eyes glinted.  
"I'm glad everything about him was cleared up" Klavier breathed, and Ema nodded, smiling.  
"What was your boggart, then? Why are you so pale?"  
"It was my brother, and then a bunch of random things from my past. Wright stepped in when it became a piece of important proof that was used by me against him in his trial, seven years ago" Ema gaped.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah..."  
"What else was it?"  
"Nothing else." he lied, choosing not to tell her he'd seen her coffin.  
"What did Wright say, then? I mean, he and your brother..." Klavier shrugged.  
"He told me I did a good job, and that he'd take into account my past experiences" Ema nodded, but Klavier only sighed "I'm not too confident if I'll pass this exam though..."  
"I never met him, was he really that scary?"  
"Who, my brother? No, he... he seemed really nice and charming all the time. It was very creepy when his true colors came out..."

They stopped before knocking on the infirmary door, and Ema grimaced.

"Doesn't sound too good, then" Klavier shook his head.  
"Be prepared for your boggart, Em" she narrowed her eyes, letting the nickname pass for once, and Klavier was already counting that as a win, when she tiptoed and placed a short kiss to his cheek.  
"Sure. Thanks, Klavier. Don't worry, get some rest today, tomorrow's exams will go better. I'm sure Professor Wright will be fair with your grade" blushing ever so slightly, the girl all but ran up to the door, knocked on it and ran away, leaving Klavier, who had never felt his face so hot in his life, to deal with the nurse on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Ja = yes  
> Bruder = brother  
> was? = what?  
> wer? = who?  
> danke = thank you  
> ach = oh  
> Fräulein = Miss/lady
> 
> From the tumblr prompt:
> 
> Ace Attorney Hogwarts AU where the students have to battle a boggart for DADA and Klavier Gavin steps up all cocky like “Let’s get this over with, Ja?” and the boggart comes out of the cabinet and it’s Kristoph
> 
> at http://fancytunaprince.tumblr.com/post/126310811373/ace-attorney-hogwarts-au-where-the-students-have
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos would be lovely! :3


End file.
